v8_supercars_ur_championshipfandomcom-20200215-history
2013 V8 Supercars UR season
The 2013 V8 Supercars UR Season is the second season of the V8 Supercars UR Championship. With 23 Teams entered so far and four different makes, Holden, Nissan, Ford and Mercedes. AZBoy28 Motorsport will start the 2013 Season as defending Champions. Teams and drivers The following teams and drivers competed during the 2013 series: Race calendar A provisional calendar was released on 8 October 2012. Event summaries 'Triple4Designs Adelaide 500:' 2013 Triple4Designs Adelaide 500 The first race of the season took place on the streets of Adelaide and saw Racing Red Motorsport emerge with a firm hold on the championship lead. Rookie Team Musicians Demise Racing won the first of the two races after a very strong drive by both their drivers who finished 1st and 4th. Racing Red Motorsport finshed second, with TGI Racing completing the all rookie podium. Team Commodore claimed pole in the second race and went on to win, Rae's Motor Racing recovered from a average qualiying session to finish second, and Racing Red Motorsport finished a strong debut weekend in 3rd, so Rookie Team Racing Red Motorsport ended up winning the round over 2012 front runners Team Commodore and Rookie team TGI Racing in 3rd. 'Shaw Performance Tassie 350:' 2013 Shaw Performance Tassie 350 Team Commodore won two of the three races at the next round of the championship in Tasmania. With Local team Speed Line Motorsport securing a home town win for the team. while Crehan Racing and 2012 Champions AZBoy28 Motorsport were able to get their first Pole Positions of the season they both missed out on a victory in the races as they couldn't catch Team Commodore and Speed Line Motorsport. Racing Red Motorsport lost the championship lead after a very up and down weekend for the team, and Team Commodore inherited the championship lead by finishing in the top 2 in all three races. 'MyHolden11 Pukekohe 400:' 2013 MyHolden11 Pukekohe 400 The next round in New Zealand saw four different winners in four races. TGI Racing became the first Nissan Team to win a V8 Supercar race in 2013 as pole-sitter Team Commodore struggled with tyre problems at the start. AZBoy28 Motorsport survived a chaotic second race—in which saw Kiwi team Hilton Motorsport and Aussie Team F.O.C Racing get on the podium in 2nd and 3rd respectively. Fantastic speed saw Kiwi team Hilton Motorsport take out race 3 over Team Frohloff Racing and HSV Motorsport with Championship leaders Team Commodore finishing a very low 21st spot from Pole Position. Speed Line Motorsport ended up winning the final Race over a dissapointed Team Commodore and Pole Sitting Crehan Racing, with Hilton Motorsport finishing 5th the team was able to win the Jason Richards Memorial Trophy, as the team scored the most points over the four races. 'Haltech Perth 360 Challenge:' 2013 Haltech Perth Challenge Holden performed a clean sweep of round four of the series at Barbagallo Raceway, with Rookie Team Ng Racing winning the 60/60 sprint race on Saturday the teams first win. Holden Teams Team Commodore and HSV Motorsport won the following two races with HSV Motorsport getting a Pole Position for Race 12 as well as a Race Win. Crehan Racing was another team with good speed over the weekend with the team claiming Pole for Race 11 but struggled in the Races to get a best finish of 8th on the weekend. Also rookie team Musicians Demise Racing had great pase all weekend been able to get two runner up's in Race 1 and Race 3 but because of an Average Race 2 the team wasn't able to Win the Round. Team Commodore ended up winning the Round with a 4th, 1st and 3rd in the 3 Races, the team was able to extend their lead over Ford Motorsport. 'Vodafone Texas 400:' 2013 Vodafone Texas 400 Reigning Champions AZBoy28 Motorsport dominated V8 Supercars' first foray into the United States, with AZBoy28 Motorsport winning three of the four races at the Circuit of the Americas near Austin, Texas. Team Frohloff Racing denied AZBoy28 Motorsport a clean sweep of the event when they won the third race. The only other team to keep up with AZBoy28 Motorsport and Team Frohloff Racing was Kiwi Team Team Commodore who managed to get two runner up's and a 4th and a 5th. Because of AZBoy28 Motorsport's strong weekend the team was able to close the gap to Team Commodore, but the team which really struggled was Ford Motorsport who went into Texas right up there with Team Commodore in the points ended up having a shocker with the team only managing one top 10 out of the four races. 'MSC Darwin Challenge:' 2013 MSC Darwin Challenge Team Commodore started the weekend strongly with a Pole Position and a Win which was closely followed by AZBoy28 Motorsport and Ng Racing, and Team Commodore managed to keep the strong run in Race 2 where they came 3rd but the real talking point in Race 2 was Racing Red Motorsport who won their first ever V8 Supercars UR Championship Race. Then in Race 3 Top Ford team Team Frohloff Racing struck back with a Win over Stek Motorsport and TGI Racing with Race 1 Winner Team Commodore finishing a very low 22nd which cost the team the round win. With AZBoy28 Motorsport able to strike back with another Round Win and got even more points back over Team Commodore, Now going into Townsville the Series gap is only 7 Points, with Racing Red Motorsport sitting 3rd in the points over Ford team Team Frohloff Racing. 'VIP Petfoods Townsville 400:' 2013 VIP Petfoods Townsville 400 The 2013 Townsville 400 was a very surprising round of the 2013 Season as the main contenders really struggled throughout the weekend with 2012 Champion team AZBoy28 Motorsport's best finish of the weekend been a 14th in Race 2. Championship leader Team Commodore struggled in Qualifying back came back in the races with a 4th and a 7th but they went the talking point of the weekend. Ford Motorsport was one of the form teams over the weekend scoring a Pole Position and their first race win since the Sydney 500 in 2012, the Ford team finished 2nd in the Round. Nissan Teams TGI Racing and Team SBR were very strong in Qualifying all weekend with TGI Racing claiming Pole for Race 21 and Team SBR starting on the front row for both races, but both couldn't convert the strong Qualifying with a win with TGI's best result of the weekend been 8th and Team SBR's best result been 13th. When Sunday came no one knew what to expect and in the end Holden team Speed Line Motorsport won the race over rookie team Red Devil Racing, it was a very convincing win scoring max points for the race giving them the round win. It was also a very strong showing for Kiwi rookie team Racing Red Motorsport who recorded two 3rd's over the weekend which lifted them up to 2nd Position in the points going into Round 8 of the Series. 'Hilton Interactive Queensland 300:' 2013 Hilton Interactive Queensland 300 Team Commodore started the weekend strongly with a Pole Position and a Race Win which didn't come easy as Rookie Teams TGI Racing and Racing Red Motorsport showed fantastic pase. Then in the second Race Team Commodore did it again Pole then Win it was looking like the Kiwi Team had the Round Win in their hands but in Race 24 disaster stuck as all three team cars had punchers, leaving Pole Sitter Hilton Motorsport fighting up the front with such teams as TGI Racing, Ng Racing and F.O.C Racing, and in the end F.O.C Racing won their first ever V8 UR race over Ng Racing and Stek Motorsport and because of Team Commodore's but race TGI Racing was able to grab the Round Win over Ng Racing and Ford Motorsport. Championship standings Teams' Championship |} See Also *2013 V8 Supercars UR Endurance Cup